


Alpha Toes

by Ariesjette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, But not really cuz its toes, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, I explain inside, Jacking off, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Raunch, Slut scott, but not really, cum, gape, toe fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Scott and Theo have a session in the locker room.





	Alpha Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this to my tumblr but as an RPF with Tyler posey and cody Christian.   
> I'm writing this in October so I'm calling it a kinktober fic but it's not really cuz I'm not doing the 30 days. I have exams and I cant make it to do all so what ever kinky fiction I put out this month is my minute contribution to this cool project!

Scott was on his knees. Theo was reclined on the couch. Scott's eyes were a glazed mess. The two were in the locker room after a game. Now, Scott was no alpha. Theo had Scott pegged as a hungry bottom almost immediately after arriving. Scott had become Theo's sweat rag, Scott made sure Theo was sweat free, cleaning Theo's pits, crotch and feet with his tongue.

Scott opened the laces on Theo’s combat boots. The smell hit him like a train. Sour and musky notes wafted from the shoe. Scott started salivating. He hastily removed the shoe and buried his face in the stinky thing. Scott felt like he took a hit from a bong. His dick stiffened. But he wasn't allowed to touch his dick until he made Theo cum. He was ferociously horny today. The blazing heat made it worse. Liam was known for being the stinky one in the group, and the Stiles' sexy feet were so tasty looking. He was hard all day... relief was beyond the hurdle that was Theo’s orgasm.

Scott too the wet socked foot lovingly. He smiled cutely before sticking his nose in between the toes and sole. Scott loved the heady aroma of funky feet. He massaged the sole as he took long breaths of the sweaty foot. 

“Take the sock off” Theo ordered. 

Scott slowly revealed the gorgeous foot. He had nice arches, a smattering of hair on the toes and pretty pedicured toes. The scent that emanated from the foot was sharper than the sock, which had a moist smell. Scott was lucky… Theo took care of his feet. Theo brought his feet to Scott’s face, it plunged Scott into heaven. He gave small licks to the sweat soft foot. 

Scott loved worshiping feet. It was no secret that he was a dirty boy. But Theo, who gives the clean cut look, definitely knew how to please Scott's wilder side. Scott was engrossed in the soles. Pretty and soft. Soft and sweaty. Sweaty and smelly. That's all that went through Scott's head. He popped the right big toe in his mouth and sucked while making direct eye contact with Theo who arched an eyebrow and smirked sexily. He loved Scott's Ernest. 

Scott was intoxicated by the scent (the weed he smoked before really helped him get into it). Scott was huffing loudly. He wanted as much stink in his lungs and possible. Scott nibbled on the second toe. He made eye contact with Theo. Theo lifted his brows, daring Scott to go further. Scott tried to take all of Theo's toes in his mouth. Scott moaned. Theo wiggled his toes in Scott's mouth making him choke a little.

Scott was really get it into this. Theo pulled his foot out of Scott's mouth. Scott groaned, he wanted Theo's feet bad. He grunted like the pig he is. He stared at Theo, his eyes were wide with lust. Scott then removed his white tank top and unbuttoned his blue jeans. He threw his pants off to the side. He looked sexy. He was shiny with sweat. Scott needed Theo's feet in him. He rolled onto his back and hiked up his legs revealing his sweaty ass hole. The hair around his hole stuck to his hole. The scent of his hole filled the room. 

“Slut!” Theo said laughing while scratching his chin.

“Please,” he moaned “I want it!” Scott winks his hole at Theo.

Theo ran his big toe around the rim. Scott pushed out. He was such a slut. Theo finally pushed the big to in. 

“Oh fuck yessss” Scott moaned. He jacking off his dick. Tightening his ass around the spit wet big toe. He loved it. Theo pumped his toe In and out of the sweat hole. Scott sniffed his pits as he held his legs back. His dusky hole oozed juice. Theo spit on the hole. Scott was incoherently babbling. Theo pulled out his toe and ran the side of his foot along the crack, wetting it. Theo was mercilessly pounding the hole with his toe, every jerk was heavenly to Scott. 

Theo attempted to push his second big toe in the hole. Scott being the slut he is had enough space to get DPed by the thick sweaty toes. Scott grunted again at the intrusion. Theo pressed his feet together and pushed into the hole. Scott pumped his dick to the trusts. The locker room filled with wet slops and Scott's moaning. Theo had been jacking off all this time. He needed to come soon. Scott was also on the brink of cumming. 

Theo got on his knees and started cumming into Scott's gaped hole. Theo didn’t even need to do anything except finish his orgasm. Scott's hole was open wide and took most of the cum like a champ. Theo got back on his seat and carried on toe fucking his bitch. He gathered the streaks of cum that didn’t make it into the hole and pushed harder. 

Scott burst all over his pecs and face. Theo let out a snicker. Scott scrambled to his knees and too Theo's feet. He licked up the cum and sweat that was soaked into the toes. Scott sucked on the big toes like a binky. It was so cute. 

A whistle sounded out! “Five minutes left coach Finstock yelled at the guys on the field. Scott and Theo scrambled to get dressed quickly. They smiled at each other. They knew they’d fuck again later on after lacrosse.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading. Please comment and give kudos!


End file.
